


Nosebleeds: a Health Hazard

by writingthedayaway



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingthedayaway/pseuds/writingthedayaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot; Gruvia, implied Jerza. Rated T (because of implications and Juvia's overactive imagination).<br/>First published on my fanfiction account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosebleeds: a Health Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot. This a Gray x Juvia fanfiction (Gruvia). Implied Jellal x Erza (Jerza).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any its characters. I wish...

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild. Mirajane was behind the bar, gossiping cheerfully with an inebriated Cana, who was well into her fifteenth tankard of ale. Lucy and Levy were animatedly poring over the former's newest chapter in her book, and seemed to be off in their own world of writer's happiness. Gajeel was sitting next to Levy, chomping on a few pieces of iron that the script mage had made for him.

Erza was happily devouring her strawberry cake while daydreaming about a certain blue-haired Crime Sorciere mage.

Natsu and Gray? What about those two? Yep. Up to no good as usual. But Erza was here, which meant they were fighting in front of the guild hall, not inside it, much to Makarov's relief (he was tired of paying those construction workers overtime).

And as usual, Juvia...

...

Juvia felt like she was going to sneeze. For heaven's sake, she was allergic to pollen. And rosebushes weren't the best place to hide. But for the sake of Gray, Juvia would do anything. That was why the prickly, thorny rosebush came into play. Just for a glimpse of the exhibitionist ice mage, Juvia braved her allergies.

Plus, she was made out of water. Thorns? Bring them on!

The aforementioned ice mage moved into her field of vision. That delicious, sculpted chest... and those muscles... Juvia sighed, drool leaking out of her open mouth and her eyes glazing over.

Unfortunately, the sigh must have been loud, because the owner of the sculpted chest turned around and groaned.

"Juvia, you know I can see you, right?"

With a gasp, Juvia closed her mouth and wiped off her drool. However, the warm liquid dripping from her nose was quite hard to contain...

"Hey! Gray! Put on some clothes!" Natsu yelped.

Gray looked over at Natsu. "Whaddya mean?"

The fire mage, who had turned a sickening color and looked like he wanted to puke, pointed over to the crumpled heap of clothing right in front of the rosebush.

Gray opened his mouth, ready to apologize, but-

"Erza!" Natsu yelped. "Run!" He took his own advice and took off at a sprint.

Erza reached out a hand and clamped it down on the escaping Natsu's shoulder. "You aren't going anywhere today."

She turned to a frozen Gray. "And you, put some clothes on. You wouldn't want poor Juvia to die of blood loss, would you? Huh?"

Gray shook his head mechanically. "I'm sorry Erza, I won't do it again."

The scarlet-haired mage frowned at the two cowering males. "If you do, I'll castrate you." She ex-quipped into her Flame Empress armor, and prepared to deliver a finishing blow...

"Erza!" Jellal ran over, carrying a box of strawberry cake. "We have a date-"

Erza quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. "We have a date for a practice match today."

She glared at Natsu and Gray. "Don't think that you've escaped. Before I get back..." she paused meaningfully, "prepare yourselves."

She grabbed Jellal by the hand and stalked off. The blue-haired mage chuckled nervously and tried to look apologetic as he was dragged off into the distance by a furious Titania.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know that Juvia doesn't get nosebleeds in the actual manga/anime, but I liked the idea.


End file.
